Interludes
by Raven Dancer
Summary: Part 3: Snape recuperates. Dumbledore and Lupin plan. Hogwarts tries to return to normal. This saga will continue with SUMMER LESSONS.
1. Healing

c1healing

title: Healing  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
summary: After surviving another attempt to break into Hogwarts, Dumbledore plans, Snape heals, and school tries to get back to .   
  
  
Headache worse, Harry decided to stop by the Tower and check on Professor Snape. Dumbledore had thrown everyone out last night. Not that he could blame the Headmaster; in the three days since Hogwarts had been attacked scores of people were constantly moving in and out of his rooms. Some to give energy to the fallen Potions Master, some to help run the school, some just to gawk.  
It was the last group, which included the Minister of Magic himself, that pushed the Headmaster over the edge. Fudge had tried to suggest there was no proof Voldemort was behind the raid which set Flitwick off; the entire conversation snowballed into argument. In the bedroom. Not that it disturbed Snape; he hadn't moved in three days.  
So everyone was sent away save for Doctor Barnes and Professor Lupin. As he was leaving Dumbledore had pulled him aside and asked him if he were feeling ok. He lied again. The headache was bad, but he didn't feel right pulling any attention away from helping Professor Snape. The Headmaster then told him he could come back the next day after morning classes; alone. Harry thanked him and left.  
Chocolate Cream, he said to the gargoyle and the wall swung open for him. He easily rode the stair up to the office doors and knocked, pushing the door open.  
It was quiet. Pleasantly so. He looked around and quickly saw Lupin sitting in the lounge, Snape sprawled across him. Dr. Barnes was napping in a chair nearby. Dumbledore rose and walked towards him.  
Harry! I'm glad you came, his voice was happy again. It had been so strained that Harry nearly burst into tears in relief. He allowed the vibrant man to bring him to the couch and sit down. Dumbledore sat next to him, waiting.  
He looks better, Harry began, nodding towards Snape.  
Yes, seems he had been awake off and on the past   
three days but didn't feel compelled to letting any of   
us know. When I asked Jeffrey if I'd disturb him if I lay   
down in bed by him Severus chided me, said it was my bed.  
He smiled at the memory,  
Of course, he said it as sarcastically as possible, it was  
quite funny and provoked Remus terribly. Until he realized  
Severus was awake, he chuckled.  
Remus has always been a touchy git, commented Snape, eyes still closed as he sighed into the warmth of the feed.  
Like hell I am. You're a nasty old bastard. You can  
upset anyone in 10 seconds flat, replied Lupin, grinning at the growling man. Dumbledore just smiled happily.  
They've been at each other's throats all morning, he gushed. Harry had to smile too. It was wonderful to hear them arguing. He suddenly realized Dumbledore had turned all his attention to Harry. Just watching him. Harry squirmed.  
uh, you know, I have this headache, Harry muttered, pointing to his forehead, right behind my scar. Pomfrey gave   
me a potion, but it still hurts.  
Dumbledore eyes twinkled. Before he could say anything the silent Doctor Barnes pushed up.  
My job. Keep your hands off, Albus! he growled.  
See? Severus' wonderful manners have rubbed off on   
Jeffrey! snapped Lupin.   
You're just jealous I have such a talented protégé, countered Snape. Lupin chortled, unable to keep up the facade. He ran his hands over Snape's back continuing his energy feed. Barnes sat next to Harry and smiled.  
Sometimes the Headmaster overextends himself, and Barnes carefully touched the young man's forehead. From the contact point it felt like a cool breeze was flowing inside. His eyes closed as he moaned with relief. A moment passed and then it felt as if the cool breeze had filled him. The breeze seemed to swirl and eddy, gathering the stagnant pain. With a slight jerk he felt the headache disappear. He opened his eyes just in time to see a grey cloud dispatched with a finitum curse by Dumbledore.  
Just a stray hex, probably from the invasion, said Barnes removing his hand. He looked into Harry's eyes carefully then patted him on the shoulder.  
That should take care of it. Let me know if it comes back.  
Harry agreed readily. The doctor returned to his comfortable chair. Harry blinked drowsily. Pain had been a constant companion for three days; he didn't realize how exhausted he was. He found himself lying down, a blanket tossed over him and he fell asleep.  
Well, he's going to miss his afternoon classes, Barnes observed dryly.   
  
He woke hours later still on the couch. Dumbledore was now in the lounge holding Snape, both sleeping comfortably. They looked different together, as compared to when Lupin held Snape. He couldn't place a finger on it. He had no concept of parent and child but it was lying before him.  
Pushing up he went to the washroom. He reflected how far he'd come, using the Headmaster's loo as though it were his own. He washed his face and gloried in being pain free. Returning to the sitting room he noticed Dobby setting up tea.   
Harry Potter not at lunch, the house elf scolded. Harry   
Potter should eat!  
Hi Dobby! Who are you setting up for? he asked.  
The Headmaster asked for tea. Tea and something  
Professor Snape likes. Does Harry Potter want something  
special, too?  
Harry thought about this. He'd never really had the luxury of choosing before. Most everything he'd eaten at Hogwarts had been at least good. Of course, anything was an improvement over what he'd get to eat at the Dursleys.   
What are you making for Professor Snape? he asked, stalling.  
Chicken and dumplings with vegetables, replied the elf, setting out the silverware. He'd had that before, it was good.  
I'll have that, then. It sounds good! he said. Dobby smirked.  
Harry Potter must choose dessert, then, pushing the boy to a decision.  
Aren't you going to let Professor Snape choose? he asked quickly.  
Professor Snape always want same thing: milkshake.  
Professor Snape is very boring. Milkshake, milkshake,  
milkshake, the elf was chiding.  
Harry was aware of movement to his left as the chair was moved back and the man so named was lowered into it.  
It is not boring', elf. I simply recognize your superior  
craft, he allowed Dumbledore to push him closer to the table. Harry grinned broadly. Snape raised an eyebrow and held his eye for a long moment.  
Well, Potter, dazzle me. Select dessert. Harry racked his brain trying to think of something. He remembered a muggle cooking magazine he'd looked through at old Mrs. Figg's home.  
Lemon Bruelle, he said succinctly. Snape's lip raised in a true sneer.  
Interesting choice. Let's see what the kitchen elves  
do with that! The sneer lowered into a small smile. Dobby bowed deeply and disappeared. Dumbledore moved to the other side of the table. He pulled over the serving dish and began to fill Snape's plate. Harry busied himself pouring iced juice and tea. He'd been with both men before and knew how they liked their teas fixed.  
Snape watched his companions silently. He was still exhausted and only wanted to go back to sleep. But the Headmaster was insistent he eat. He had a sneaking suspicion when Lupin returned he'd be bathed. Well, at least there was a predictable routine. He picked up his fork and began to eat.  
Harry happily ploughed through the dumplings. These were tasty and filling. Plus he liked the diced carrots and little peas. Like the filling of a chicken pie without the crust. He licked the gravy off the edge of the fork.  
A variety of remarks passed through Snape's mind but he quelled each and every one. Granger was correct, it was his base nature to be sarcastic and cruel. At least he could over ride the baser part. He sighed selecting another bite of food.  
Dumbledore watched the Potions Master eat. Finicky, pushing most of it around.   
he said with a mild warning tone. He received a glare for his effort. Although Snape also took another bite of chicken. Dumbledore scolded him through most of dinner, managing to get the reluctant man to clear the small portions on his plate. Dessert and more hot tea came up next.   
Snape tried one bite; very rich and sweet. He set his fork down and concentrated on the tea. Harry and Dumbledore, on the other hand, finished and then eyed Snape's nearly untouched piece. Looking at the lustful way they regarded his dessert, Snape cut it in exactly half and slid part on Harry's plate and handed the rest to the Headmaster.  
he growled returning to his tea. He was drowsy, having trouble following the conversation around him. He felt the tea cup slip away from him as he fell asleep.  
Well, that was exciting, awake all of 20 minutes, commented Dumbledore as he removed the rest of the utensils and saucer from under Snape's arms. The man had fallen asleep on the table.  
20 minutes? Harry queried eyeing the slack face.  
Yes, and if everything goes per usual, dinner will be back  
in 10, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Dobby appeared with a small cauldron and wet towel.  
Let me guess, sir, he's thrown up everything he's tried  
to eat? Harry asked.  
Yes, nothing stays down. I'm very surprised he even  
consented to eating again, Sighing, he moved closer and waited. Less than ten minutes. Snape woke long enough to purge his stomach.  
Sorry, Albus, he whispered, pale and trembling.  
No trouble, Severus. Thank you for trying, answered the Headmaster rather formally. He carefully moved the limp body back to the lounge and tucked blankets around him. Lupin would be up soon and Barnes should be back as well. Plus another round of energy feeds.  
Harry offered to give Snape some energy,  
He doesn't get sick after me or Remus transfers to him, Harry commented.   
I wish you two could handle it, but he needs a lot of energy   
to build himself up. You and Lupin alone can't do that, the Headmaster said softly.  
Tomorrow afternoon I think you can. If you sleep tonight  
and eat a good breakfast and lunch.  
I'll be here, said Harry. I'll get back to my room now. He bid good night to the Headmaster and patted the sleeping Potions Master on the shoulder before leaving.  
The evening went as Dumbledore said, energy feeds and nausea. Barnes finally set up an iv to get some liquids into the dehydrated body. Nothing would stay down. The poor man must be sore from the dry heaves that racked his body.  
Harry pointed out Severus didn't get sick after he or  
Remus transferred, commented Dumbledore as he wiped the Potions Master down. Barnes nodded,  
Well, he's used to them from before. If he wasn't so  
depleted I'd say not use anyone else, but he needs  
more than two people can provide, even with the energy  
potion.  
Lupin regarded the pale man shivering slightly under the blankets.  
Maybe we could limit it to Harry and me, he said thoughtfully. If everyone else transferred their energy to   
either Harry or me we could then transfer to Severus.  
Like a human filtering system, postulated Barnes. You  
know, it might just work. No reason why you couldn't be  
the middleman, Remus.  
We'll try it in the morning. I'll go write out assignments for  
my classes and I'll be back after breakfast, Lupin said, pleased with himself. He smiled and left quickly.  
A man with a plan, Barnes quip and shared a quiet laugh with Dumbledore. Once he'd got an idea Lupin was unstoppable.  
came a quivering voice, I'm so cold, Albus. The tired voice wafted up from the bed.  
Come here, Severus. Let me warm you, the Headmaster spoke very softly. He was ready for bed and carefully slipped beneath the covers while Barnes watched the iv lines. The older man touched Snape and helped him uncurl, his arms shaking as they reached out for comfort. He latched onto Dumbledore and pushed his face tightly into his shirt. It was warm, so warm.   
Barnes watched quietly, then summoned Dobby. The elf quickly learned how to change iv bags and easily agreed to check in every hour. The doctor lined up several prepared bags for the night. Finally he crawled into the bed lying down so that Snape was between them, snugged up enough for warmth and to be able to read his vitals easily. During the night Dobby checked the iv. He attached a new bag when needed. He also checked on Snape, a long finger running over the slack face each time.  
Dumbledore woke to someone snuffling on his chest, felt a bit of wetness and sleepily began to comfort. It was his nature. As he became more aware he pulled Snape closer, rolled enough so that he was up on his chest listening to him, his heart beating a soothing song. They drifted to sleep again. Barnes had pushed closer and began to scan the clinging figure. Energy low, but would hold for the moment. The healer wrapped himself around his patient and fell back asleep.  
Which was how Dr. Barnes Sr. had found them all when he came to check on his son. Everyone else had been cared for and were healthy enough that the hospital wing was empty. He smiled, checking vitals. Some improvement. The iv was a good idea.   
Feeling movement, the younger Barnes woke and sleepily checked his patient. He felt eyes on him and looked up. Cheery face looked down.  
Hi Dad, he said with a silly grin.  
When'd you get here?  
Maybe 15 minutes ago. I've been checking people down  
in the infirmary; Pomfrey and I released the last of them.  
yawned the waking doctor.  
How long have you slept? It's nearly 9 o'clock.  
That late? Uh, about 8 hours, actually. Looks like  
Dobby's changed the bags like I showed him, he peered up at the iv pole, which also explains why we're going to need   
to change sheets. Shrugging, he gently stroked Snape one more time then carefully untangled himself. He went in to shower while his father waited. Once his son returned they woke Dumbledore, sending him to shower while they cleaned up Snape. Dobby happily changed the bed. He then fetched tea and breakfast breads.  
By the time Snape woke, he was wrapped in a warm flannel blanket nestled in Dumbledore's lap on the bed. He could smell hot tea and toast; and fresh cut grass. The window was open with the warm spring breeze flowing in. Lupin was buttering a scone for Dumbledore.  
Good morning, Severus, he smiled brightly seeing Snape awake. Snape managed a small smile in return and sighed as he snuggled against the warmth. The warmth moved and he stilled momentarily. A hand ran over his back.  
Good morning, child, came a soft voice and his smile grew as he tried to lean back and see the Headmaster's face. Bemused, Dumbledore changed his grip to allow movement.  
'morning, Albus, he whispered, closing his eyes. The toast smelled wonderful but he didn't want to chance vomiting so soon. He licked his lips and wished he wouldn't salivate. He felt something rough at his lips and tongued it gently. Ooooh, butter and warm toast. He took a bite reluctantly.  
Between Dumbledore and Lupin they coerced him into eating a whole piece of toast and some applesauce. The textures were appealing. He shoved the thought of the return trip out of his mind. Quiet voices at the door let him know the first of his energy donors' had arrived. He curled into Dumbledore sighing dejectedly.  
Going to try something new, Severus, the Headmaster whispered. Dr. Barnes thinks it might work.  
Snape opened his eyes and watched two seventh year Ravenclaw students transfer energy to Lupin. He wondered why the man needed a boost. Confused, he closed his eyes and drifted on the warmth and good feeling of fullness. Might as well enjoy it as long as he could. As he was drifting he felt a slow feed of energy filling him. It was comforting and familiar and he curled into it with a sigh.   
Barnes smiled as he watched.  
I think it's going to work, he told Dumbledore.  



	2. Reluctant Hero

c2reluctanthero

title: Reluctant Hero  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
summary: After surviving another attempt to break into Hogwarts, Dumbledore plans, Snape heals, and school tries to get back to .   
  
It had taken a full month to get Snape up on his feet and mobile again. Even then he was weak and Dr. Barnes would not let him return to teach. It was once more quiet and peaceful and the Potions Master began to feel safe, coming out of the darkened bedroom.  
He would wanderer from bed to couch to lounge either reading novels written by a muggle named Hillerman or staring at some far off point deep in thought. Effort was required to hold any conversation. The mundane day to day exertions were sometimes too much. But Albus Dumbledore was a patient man and Severus Snape had friends that cared for him. He was not left alone, always at least one other person would be nearby, watching, waiting.  
Lupin and Harry were still feeding him energy daily and he still received Dr. Barnes' energy potion every two to three days. He had responded well to both potion and feed; the nausea that plagued him early on had diminished and he was finally eating almost enough to satisfy Barnes and Dumbledore.   
Snape was now curled tightly into the corner of the couch, hiding his head beneath the quilts. Dr. Barnes had given him a dose of energy potion earlier leaving him sleepy and dopey. He had come to hate the mood altering nature of the drug and was currently struggling against it.  
I'm not surprised at his reaction, Barnes said, but it's  
not good thing for him to do. He'll take longer to heal.  
When did he start fighting it? Dumbledore asked, hanging up his cloak. He'd been gone now for several days, attending the first of the trials being held for the death eaters that had attacked the school. Returning he found Barnes shooing the DADA Professor out of the rooms and the Potions Master completely withdrawn.  
He was pretty upset last week, but I talked him through  
the worst of it. Then the day you left for the ministry I  
gave him another dose. I left Remus to sort it out with him  
but it didn't work, the doctor sighed as he packed up.  
I forget how overwhelming Remus can be on a mission.  
I think his positive we can overcome' attitude was way  
too much and Severus just folded.  
I'll sit with him, said the Headmaster, maybe he'll  
relax with me.  
He was doing ok with just me when it was starting to   
take effect, but Remus came in, he shook his head,  
and before I could intercede he'd tried to jolly Snape   
up. Severus just ran across the room from us and burrowed   
into the couch. I was going to go back and sit with him   
once I regained the quiet.  
Dumbledore sighed. He knew exactly what Barnes meant by Lupin be overwhelming. He was a wonderful person, but couldn't curb his intense nature at times. All Snape needed was quiet, maybe a warm body to sleep against or soft hand touching him. Lupin liked to talk and interact, constant reassurance and dialogue. All too much for an overwhelmed Potions Master.   
He walked to the couch. Dr. Barnes joined him and leaned over the back, gently touching the hidden man.  
Severus? Remus is gone now, you can come out, the doctor tried. He received no response. He nodded to Dumbledore who pulled the lounge close, sat on the end and placed his hands on Snape's back.  
Severus? Come child. You need to rest, the sound of the Headmaster's calm voice had an immediate effect. Snape pushed the covers off and turned nearly leaping into the older man's arms snuffling. With Barnes' help he managed to sit back into the lounge with a lapful of trembling Potions Master clutching at his robes.   
sshh, child, it is ok. I'm sorry I was gone so long, he slowly rocked the distraught man who was panting and clinging tight, head pressed against the older man's chest.  
Barnes quietly placed his hands on Snape's back, carefully sending warmth and healing calmness. The breathing slowed, fingers began to fidget, rubbing the fabric nervously instead of clutching. Soon they stopped and Snape drew in a long breath and released it finally comforted. A little voice drifted up.  
it whispered, I'm so sorry.  
More warmth, more gentle rocking.  
It's ok, Severus. You've been hard pressed of late, Dumbledore said kindly.  
This medicine is good for you, but it can be difficult  
to relax and accept it, Barnes said quietly.  
I can't, again the small voice, I can't be strong.  
Dumbledore knew exactly where that had come from. A Lupin-style pep talk. Well meaning, but missed the mark.  
You don't have to be strong now, child. We will be  
strong. You need to rest. Just rest and let the   
medicine flow through you.  
Dumbledore watched Barnes as he increased the energy and continued to run gentle hands over Snape's back.  
We're here, Severus. We made it through, you and I.  
Albus will help you through today. Just one day at a   
time,  
came the tired response. Eyelids blinked against sleep but soon lost as the Headmaster wove a sleeping charm. Barnes lightened the flow then stopped, hands finally stilling. He sat back on the couch and watched the exhausted professor breath in and out.  
He's already worried about retaliation, Barnes mentioned.  
Had nightmares from what Remus said.  
I shouldn't have stayed overnight at the ministry, Dumbledore sighed.  
He sleeps much better if I'm here at night.  
said the doctor, That's true. But wasn't Fudge  
rather insistent?  
The Headmaster considered this observation. Yes, the Minister had been very insistent. There had been no real reason he had to stay in London, not when he could travel easily by floo back and forth. Even apparate if needs be.   
I must admit, if only to you, I do not understand why  
the Minister of Magic wanted me to stay in town, he frowned in thought.  
He has been increasingly insistent this passed year, since  
you discovered Voldemort was on the rise again after the  
TriWizard's Tournament, Barnes commented. The older man nodded but did not speak. Barnes pushed up from the couch.  
I need to get back to town. I think Severus will be ok  
as long as you're with him. He'll get another shot in two   
days. I'll work my schedule out so I can be here in case  
you can't.  
Thank you, Jeffrey, Dumbledore said smiling at him,  
I'm glad you're taking care of Severus. Returning the smile, Barnes patted him on the shoulder, retrieved his bag and left the room.  
After an hour passed Lupin managed to slink back into the room and sidle over to the couch. Dumbledore smiled.   
Ah, Remus. Would you order up some tea and something  
to eat? I missed lunch today and now dinner. Happy to do something, Lupin summoned Dobby and relayed the request. He came back to the couch and looked at the Headmaster.  
Did I do something wrong, Albus? Jeffrey hustled me out  
and wouldn't explain anything, he asked quietly.   
I think Severus isn't quite ready to be up and about. He's  
having trouble with the energy potion.  
But, he's been hiding' for a month, Albus! I think it's time  
he gets involved again. At least start moving out of this  
room and back into the school population, Lupin asserted.  
Dumbledore sighed. Yes, it had been a month. But Snape was not ready. He was not willing to push the Potions Master. Neither was Barnes. It wasn't time.   
Yes, I'm aware you think it's time. But it isn't. Severus  
needs a little longer. I, for one, believe he has earned  
all the time we can give him, he idly ran his hand through the sleeping man's hair. Lupin watched. Again, he felt outside.   
Dumbledore watched the emotions chase across the DADA Professor's face. He knew there was more to Lupin's concern' than just getting Snape back up on his feet. There was this, a subconscious desire, to have the same relationship with Dumbledore that Snape had. Lupin certainly didn't know this, but there it was. Even if all things were equal and Lupin had the long friendship built through adversity that Snape had, the relationship would be different.   
Remus, he'll be just fine. Bill Weasley is doing a great job  
as a substitute Potions professor. He's managed to keep   
Slytherins together with Sinistra's help. There's no need  
to push Severus. He can sleep the rest of the year as  
far as I'm concerned.  
I suppose you're right, Lupin conceded.  
Dr. Barnes feels the same way, Remus. Time to heal and  
time to prepare. He's a wanted man, now.  
Lupin's eyes widened a bit. He kept forgetting that fact. Snape might be a hero to the school, but his cover was blown. He was sure that the death eaters were all waiting to capture him for Voldemort's pleasures. Plus there were those on the other side, the good' side, that would like to capture him for their own purposes.   
I forget. Everything seems the same and everything  
has changed.  
Dobby was back, the smells of dinner filled the room. Dumbledore's stomach growled as he scented the air. It smelled good. Snape shifted in his sleep, hearing the noises. His eyes opened as he tried to decided where he was. A scratchy beard itched his face and he stilled.  
  
Yes, Severus, he ran a hand over the sleepy man's back. He arched very slightly and sighed, fingers whispering over the older man's robes.  
Missed you, he managed softly.  
I missed you, too, Severus. Dr. Barnes said you've  
been trying very hard, Dumbledore soothed. Lupin just stared, unnoticed. Snape relaxed more, if that were possible, melting into the warmth.  
Why were you gone so long? he asked. Lupin sighed loudly.  
I told you, Severus, he had to go to the trials in  
London. Fudge requested him, Lupin was somewhat annoyed.  
Snape flinched, curling up into himself, releasing all physical contact he could, away from the warmth. He'd been selfish, he knew that, but he missed Albus. It couldn't be wrong to miss him, could it? He started to push away, to hide elsewhere when a tremendous flow of warmth entered him and he moaned piteously.  
Dumbledore glared at Lupin as he took Snape in hand, drawing him out and spread across his body once more. He murmured comforting nonsense to the Potions Master until he had fully resettled.  
Severus, I missed you and I'm sorry I had to be gone so  
long. I'm back now; I'll be right here, he soothed, although his stomach rumbled again. Snape listened and a small smile painted his face.  
You're hungry, he said delighted.  
Yes, I missed both lunch and dinner, admitted Dumbledore.   
Dobby has brought up something that smells very good,  
would you like to eat with me, Severus?  
Nodding, Snape slowly tried to stand, required a small charm from the Headmaster to make it to the table. He sat shivering slightly as a blanket was wrapped around him. The food did smell good and he managed to eat what was placed before him.   
Afterwards he fell asleep pillowed in the Headmaster's lap. Lupin watched carefully, not having spoken since before dinner. Once Snape was safely asleep, Dumbledore turned his considerable attentions to him.  
Remus, you really must allow Severus time, he glanced at the sleeping man.   
Everyone has their breaking point. He's skating along the  
edge ready to fall. I can't loose him, Remus. He's my best   
friend, he looked directly at Lupin. There. He'd said it.  
Lupin looked at the two of them.   
I figured he was, even when you two were arguing a lot  
before the attack, Lupin allowed.   
You're my friend too, Remus. I just need to protect  
Severus. I know him; I know how far I can push him; I know  
exactly what he will do for me; I know what makes him happy  
and I know what can tear him apart, he gently stroked loose hair back from the sleeping man's mouth.   
It's a frightening thing, having this knowledge of another   
person. It's the most intimate relationship I've ever had.  
He knows me as well; every little bit. I doubt there are  
any secrets left between us .  
They sat in silence for a long while, each pursuing their own thoughts. Snape twisted in his sleep, clawing up from some dark place. Dumbledore gently called to him until he was awake enough to throw the evil dream off.  
Damned dreams, the Potions Master snarled. His friend chuckled.  
You'd prefer little fluffy kittens and cherubs? he teased.  
Only if I could blast em like a shooting gallery, Snape huffed. Lupin had to chuckle, too. Snape glanced over at their companion and started to sit up. Dumbledore rubbed his shoulder giving him permission to stay, but the stubborn man attained an upright position. Whatever troubled him in his sleep it seemed to include his hands because he wiped them ineffectually over his thighs trying to rid himself of some unwanted memory. The Headmaster took each hand in turn and rubbed them, dispelling the feeling.  
You could probably use a bath, Severus, he said.   
You'll feel a lot better. Lupin stood and held out a hand.  
Let's go, Severus. I'll help you, Snape took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up and walked into the bathroom.  
Dumbledore sighed. The whole situation was difficult. He was reluctant to leave Snape alone with anyone else. He knew he was being ridiculous. At least the trails were on recess for a few days. Even when they resumed he was not spending nights in London.  
Snape was very quiet for another day. Lupin was bouncy, trying to engage him in a variety of activities and discussions. The Potions Master would smile slightly and return to reading or simply stare out of the windows on the warm spring day. Dumbledore watched the interaction, or lack thereof, wondering what was going through Snape's mind.   
Lupin now was pressing Snape to come down to a celebration in the great hall.   
Come on, Severus! You've been up here over a month.  
Everyone wants to thank you properly for saving the  
school, he wheedled. Snape simply lifted an eyebrow. From what they'd gathered, the man did not feel very heroic. Nor did he feel particularly inclined to a celebration.   
I'll bet the Ministry of Magic would even send some  
representatives. You could get an award for bravery, now the DADA professor appealed to Snape's desire for fame. But surprisingly Snape wasn't going for it.   
I was not feeling particularly brave, Remus, he actually spoke, then settled back onto the couch with his book. The conversation was over and Lupin gave up yet again. He huffed out of the room going down to teach class. Dumbledore looked at his reluctant friend.  
You will ultimately have to return to the world, Severus, he said kindly. No reply. Sighing the Headmaster returned to his correspondence.  



	3. Returning

c3Returning

title: Returning  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters belong to Rowling except for the Drs. Barnes. I receive no monetary compensation for these works.  
  
summary: After surviving another attempt to break into Hogwarts, Dumbledore plans, Snape heals, and school tries to get back to .   
  
Dumbledore walked down to the great hall. It was breakfast and he was nearly late. The reason for this slunk along at his side. Lupin had come up to his rooms to wake Snape. The Potions Master had already woken, had cleaned up and had been dressed when the DADA professor wandered in. A one-sided argument ensued as the professor tried to get Snape to join them for breakfast.  
But Snape just smiled and declined. No reasons given. Dumbledore decided the man did not want a grand entrance, did not want the glory that was his due. He had to drag Lupin out the door and down the stairs. Then deal with his huffy, melodramatic whining. They entered the room, nearly full of students and professors, and walked up to the staff table. He noted breakfast was just appearing on the table.  
The Headmaster poured out tea and reached over for some toast. Bacon looked good; so did the eggs. He glanced at McGonagall as she speared a banger. So many choices! A flight of owls added to the merry chatter and general morning noise.  
He didn't notice when the silence descended on the entire hall, but the unnatural stillness finally pierced his brain and he looked up. All the students and staff were looking at the large doors, back on new hinges after being torn open.  
It was Professor Snape walking in with a couple late first year Slytherins. He was listening to the animated chatter of the youngsters as they all headed towards his house's table. With a stern glance he pinned Lupin in his chair. No fanfare.  
Snape worked his way slowly up the long house table, sitting several times to rest and to better hear his students. He still looked stern, but the anger was gone. In fact, unless he was very much mistaken, Dumbledore saw a slight indulgent smile on the Potions Master's face as he accepted hugs from some of the more demonstrative students.  
The only time he stiffened was with Malfoy's little group. His black eyes flashed as he greeted the untrustworthy students. Dumbledore wished he could hear that bit of conversation. Malfoy himself blushed slightly before returning to studying his tea.  
The professor spent the most time with the first years group sitting nearest to the staff table. He looked at various treasures the children had brought down to breakfast, glanced at a few parchments and allowed them to invade his personal space, leaning on him, drawing comfort from him.  
Once done Snape moved around to the staff table. The students had been restrained in contrast to the staff's welcome back. Hagrid got the Potions Master in a massive bear hug, whispering something into the trapped wizard's ear. Once released Filch nervously shook his hand and Snape managed to smile and say something appropriate.  
As he worked down the table the reclusive man was hugged, kissed and patted on the back by each and every one of his colleagues. Dumbledore smiled as he noted Pomfrey and Sinistra greeting him enthusiastically. Hopefully bygones would be bygones and the variety of hexing incidences would stop.  
Finally students and staff began to exit the hall. Snape wearily sat down next to Dumbledore after accepting a parting hug from Lupin.  
I've been pawed. I've been slobbered over. Am I through?  
the Potions Master gruffly asked. The older man looked at him with amusement.  
I'm not sure if you're through, Severus. But you've made  
it through the most difficult part walking in this morning, he poured out tea for his friend and shifted toast onto his plate. Snape sipped at the tea watching the great hall empty.  
I never thought I'd see those doors rehung, he said almost too casually. Dumbledore regarded his friend closely.  
You didn't expect to make it? he asked softly.  
Snape sighed. Dark eyes met and held the clear blue.  
When it was all over and I was standing there looking down  
at the wreckage I wondered what had happened. Who  
had caused these death eaters to collapse? I felt so  
weak; I knew I couldn't have done much to help the  
battle, he sipped more tea.  
While I was lying in your bed I kept hearing everyone  
say how amazing I had been; how I'd saved Pomfrey first  
then McGonagall and Flitwick with a shielding charm. Me?  
I could barely shield myself! How in the hell could I have  
shielded two other wizards _and_ done battle? he looked in his best friend's eyes.  
Me, Severus Snape. I still don't believe it. He looked away, across the room at the doors. Dumbledore followed his gaze.  
It is hard enough accepting the doors fell in, Snape murmured. He was very tired between the walk down and the emotional upheaval. Dumbledore shifted his gaze to regard his friend. He knew it would be another few weeks before the Potions Master would be able to teach. Just in time for summer.  
Whether you believe yourself capable or not is not the  
point. When your colleagues were threatened, the older man reached out to touch Snape's chin, gaining his eyes,  
when the children were threatened, you were more  
than capable. You thought of nothing else but the  
children. Your need, your desire to protect the children  
made you capable. You are a powerful wizard, Severus.  
More than you know.   
Snape did not respond immediately. He held Dumbledore's gaze for a long moment.  
I suppose if I told you I was terrified? he began  
I wouldn't doubt that you were, the Headmaster agreed.  
Snape looked away.   
I always wanted to be a hero, to gain acclaim and awards  
for doing brave things. But all those things mean  
absolutely nothing. I'm still Severus Snape. I'm still  
a frightened man skulking in shadows.  
Dumbledore watched Snape quietly.  
Let's go back upstairs, Severus, the older man stood and held out his hand. After a moment he accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet.  
I'm not a cheery beam of sunshine, am I? Snape groused as he forced his body to stand upright. A fine tremble seized him for a moment. With a small push Dumbledore propelled him towards the great doors. Snape slowly ran his hand over the carved oak. He could feel the reinforced charms that ran through the doors. Finally he leaned his forehead against the cool wood.  
I suppose Lupin still wants his party? he asked carelessly.  
Yes, Remus wants to celebrate, Dumbledore answered patiently, waiting for the man to move.  
Snape turned his head and looked at the Headmaster.  
Then let's celebrate the rehanging of the doors. Even  
after being pounded with every opening curse they   
could muster, they didn't break.  
Dumbledore looked amused,  
Most people would agree they broke, Severus.  
The younger wizard took his mentor's hand and placed it on the wood. With a little magical nudge' Dumbledore saw the door. He felt himself run through the grain, following intricate paths through the surface. Then they went down into the thickness, all solid and true. There were no mars, no flaws. Even where the metal was bonded into it with screws and spells there were no weaknesses.   
What happened? Dumbledore asked in awe. He was led through to the hinges, into the frame itself.  
Snape said softly, and here. The hinge plates  
are different. Have any improvements' been made  
to the doors lately?  
Last spring, they were tested by the Ministry's team.  
I think Fudge mentioned needing to fix some of the  
bonds? I don't recall exactly the term he used, he was still glued to the door with the Potions Master.  
They twisted at the hinges, Albus. The wood never  
splintered on the door itself, not even the frame. Stepping back Snape waited for Dumbledore to finish. After another minute the Headmaster stepped back.  
Yes, I think we'll let Professor Lupin arrange a party  
for the rehanging of the doors, no smile as he looked at his friend. Snape wobbled a bit and steadied himself on the Headmaster's arm. Together they moved slowly towards the stairs.  
  
Only Snape and Dumbledore knew about the Ministry's treachery. They had no proof but each time the Headmaster passed through the doorway he hurt inside. His own side giving them over to Voldemort. Of course, they didn't know if it were one of the carpenters or the Minister himself that procured the hinges, nor did he know who first decided to have the doors checked. In any event, the crew that rehung the doors had removed the old hinges completely. They couldn't check them.   
Lupin threw himself into the planning of the party, getting as many students involved as possible. There was a long discussion bordering on argument on the actual decorating of the door. It was finally decided each house would have one quadrant, based on the school's standard, to decorate. This created a lot more discussion in the individual houses, more students were involved which was what Lupin wanted.  
The house elves were excited, wanting to try some new recipes. Lunch and dinner began to get very interesting as the wizards taste tested and voted on each new dish. Even Filch got into the action cleaning the hall and doors thoroughly.  
Invitations were drafted; McGonagall held a contest for the artwork. When Snape mentioned something about the history of the doors, Hermione Granger leapt at the chance to research and write. She poured over books and with Snape's help produced a fine essay from which a timeline was created and included on the inside of the invitation as the top and bottom border.  
The entire program was given over to the students; no staff, including Dumbledore, would be speaking (although the Headmaster was the defacto Master of Ceremonies). The history would be presented, then the individual quadrants explained. All the students voted to toast the doors, with a representative from each year tendering their own.  
Dumbledore had been so pleased with the preparations that he didn't notice Snape's subtle addition to the time line until the invitations were gone and the party was a few days off. The Potions Master had finally returned to his own rooms to sleep, but he still spent a good part of the day in the Headmaster's rooms reading and planning.  
Dumbledore had called to him as he drowsed on the couch.  
he tried again, singing the name.  
came back a not-quite-awake response.  
Se-ver-us, I need to speak with you, part song, part firming voice. Snape twitched, then roused himself. The voice calling him did not sound exactly pleased. Pushing up he managed to sit and clear his head. Finally, he gained his feet and walked slowly over to the chair nearest the vast desk.  
Snape stifled a yawn, trying to look awake. A piece of parchment floated over to him. An invitation. He glanced at it and then looked at the older man.  
Severus, have you looked at this? Dumbledore certainly was serious, eyes searching. Snape lifted the parchment, carefully looking at the front, back and interior.  
Yes, Headmaster, it is a copy of the invitations we sent  
to the guests. I believe we also sent one to each student  
and staff member as a keepsake, the parchment was charmed so the great doors opened and closed. The recipient could actually see the tables and banners inside the hall if they looked closely.   
The time line concerns me, Severus, the Headmaster led him to examine that bit of the parchment.  
Hermione and I checked out all the dates; if there was any  
contradiction, we settled on the decade or left it out   
entirely, Snape said very calmly, not giving ground.  
I'm very interested in one of the entries, Dumbledore continued.  
Near the end, March 23 to 27th of last year? he narrowed in to the specifics.  
Ah, when the ministry had the hinges replaced, Snape said innocently.  
EXACTLY! Severus, how could you do that!!! Dumbledore's voice was loud, causing Fawkes to squawk indignantly.  
Did I get the date wrong? Snape looked concerned, peering closely at that part of the time line. He could feel the Headmaster's angry eyes ripping him open, but he held his facade up under worse situations.  
NO YOU DID NOT GET THE DATE WRONG! he screamed. Snape gave a relieved sigh.  
Ah, that's good! I hate to make mistakes, especially  
since that date is so important, and he set the invitation down and settled back in the chair. Raising his calm eyes he met the glare. For long moments neither spoke nor moved. The Potions Master unruffled, the Headmaster striving for control.   
I did contemplate printing that particular entry in blood  
red, but I thought it would cheapen the effect, Snape finally said.  
Although maybe a dark green, and he waved his hand over the bit of parchment and tossed it back to the Headmaster.  
More subtle. But if you favor the bold, then red it is, and the younger man waved again, changing the entry to gory red. Dumbledore stared at the offensive parchment as the entry changed from black to green to red several times. He took a long, deep breath.  
Well, definitely not red. Green maybe, and he softened, a very small smile graced the Headmaster's face. He settled back in his chair and studied his friend's serious face.  
Severus, just when were you going to mention this to  
me? A few people might take offense, Dumbledore gently chastised him.  
Let them, said a totally unrepentant Snape. I'm more   
interested in the ones that feel guilty.   
Dumbledore had to agree with the Potions Master. Looking at Snape he could see he was still tired.  
Up late last night? he changed topics.  
Trouble sleeping lately. Stupid dreams, Snape snarled.  
That and last night Lupin wanted to go over some of   
the arrangements, wanted me to tell him they'd made all   
the right choices, Snape yawned again.  
He came bursting through the door after one in the  
morning worried about the table linen.  
Table linen? Dumbledore repeated, slightly confused.  
He wanted to be sure to get the colors right, I guess.  
I must confess I don't understand Lupin most of the time, he yawned again.  
He isn't up here much, but if I'm out of the rooms he's   
right at my shoulder chatting away. Curious. But Dumbledore held his tongue and stood up. Coming around the desk he held out a hand.  
Come, Severus, I could use a nap just about now, too, and the older man pulled Snape up. The went to the lounge and settled down.  
Haven't done this for a while, Snape noted.  
Haven't needed a nap, Dumbledore said. He pulled the quilt over them and let the younger man nestle against his chest.   
the older man said softly, come to me if  
you have troubles sleeping. I'll help. Jeffrey will help,  
too. We care about you, you know.  
Snape sighed contentedly. He was healthy, nearly 100% according to Dr. Barnes, but he still was worried. He hadn't slept too well of late although no one had caught it until just now.   
Sorry, Albus. I didn't want to disturb you. Lupin keeps on   
about how busy you are getting ready for the party. Seems so trivial with everything else going on, Snape yawned.  
Severus Snape trivial? Bah! Dumbledore gently ran a hand over the sleepy man's upper back.  
Sleep, Severus, sleep, and he sent Snape into good dreams with a simple charm.  
  
That's where Lupin, Harry and Hermione found them over an hour later, curled in sleep. They had come up to discuss the final program with the Headmaster. Harry pulled them out of the room quietly.  
Let them sleep, he said, I know Severus hasn't slept  
well of late. Lupin looked at him curiously and Harry shrugged.  
I asked him; he answered evasively. I asked him again   
and he mentioned he'd been having problems with   
nightmares, Harry smiled. I'd have em too, given what  
he's been through!  
He could have told me, Lupin huffed a bit, I could have  
charmed his sleep for him! Harry eyed him carefully.  
So could Dumbledore or Barnes, the student replied.  
They're busy. Dumbledore is very busy. He shouldn't  
be bothering him when I'm here! Lupin asserted. Both students now looked at him strangely.  
I don't think the Headmaster would agree, Hermione ventured. Lupin glared a moment then backed off, resuming his normally pleasant demeanor.  
Sorry, I was up late and I'm getting rather controlling   
since I've been caught up in this big party! Both students chuckled.   
We'll go up after dinner, Harry patted his friend on the arm. As they headed down the stairs Lupin turned to look at the door. Harry looked quizzically at Hermione. They both shrugged in unison and snickered.   
Another person was looking at the door. Dumbledore. He wondered why Lupin had come up with Harry and Hermione. They'd decided at breakfast to meet after dinner with the students to go over the final program. He wondered about Snape's comment, how Lupin had been hanging around him a lot lately. Looking down at his snoozing friend he hoped it was only a bit of jealousy. He closed his eyes and drifted.


	4. Uninvited Guests

c4univited

title: Univited Guests  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes and Beryl.   
  
summary: The day of the Door Rehanging Celebration arrives as well as a couple of unwelcome guests.   
  
  
Finals over; Hogwart's inhabitants woke to a glorious June day. The sun dried the grass early and the air was heavy with the drone of Hagrid's honeybees. Banners were unfurled from the towers, the rich greens, reds, yellows and blues bold against the gray stone. Harry Potter grinned up at the rampant Gryffindor.  
Certainly looks festive! he exclaimed. His companions, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a rather large black dog, agreed. They continued to stand in the courtyard as flags were run up various poles on the castle walls. Around them they heard the pleased comments of fellow students and staff that had woke early just to see the castle draped in school and house standards.  
A hush filled the courtyard as the Headmaster appeared at the door, being led by an exuberant Remus Lupin. Behind, as quiet as a shadow, Professor Snape slipped out.   
This is the first time I've seen him outside since that night, Hermione whispered to Harry. Still pale and weak, the Potions Master made his way carefully down the stone steps. Dumbledore waited patiently at the bottom, letting Lupin trot ahead to the middle of the yard to survey the riot of colors. Together they walked towards the excited DADA professor.  
The dog took interest in the professor and sauntered over, carefully sniffing the edge of his robes.  
Lupin exclaimed, kneeling to hug the animal. Conversations picked up throughout the courtyard, although most eyes followed the Potions Master. He had allowed the Headmaster to take his arm, offering some support. They made it to the center and turned to take in the sight.  
It is magnificent, Albus, Snape whispered as he looked.   
Yes, it is, the older man easily agreed. He glanced over at Lupin and the dog, very glad that Harry had owled his godfather. Lupin needed his best friend right now. He noted Snape shifted slightly, considering the dog.  
The dog licked Lupin completely then snuffed and turned to the two. It carefully scanned the wizards' faces then slowly walked to them. Dumbledore immediately stroked the wide, intelligent head.  
Welcome, Snuffles, he said. The dog leaned into the caress happily. Then it turned its attention to the other wizard.   
Snape looked down at the animal. He wondered what had happened to all the anger and hate he'd managed to carry for nearly twenty years. It was gone.   
Damn.   
He then wondered what sort of welcome he should give the animal. Everything he'd nursed along had vanished at some point and instead he was filled with understanding. Snape understood suffering and sorrow, even if it wasn't exactly the same as this dog's. Further, he was in the process of change; he'd lost his death eater's charade rather decisively and was having problems with all the emotional upheavals in his life. He supposed that he could let go of some of his old ways and try some new ones.  
He slowly knelt and opened his arms to the dog. The dog turned his head very slowly to the side, considering the wizard in front of him. Whatever passed through its mind wasn't recorded, but the dog stepped into the embrace and gently nuzzled the wizard's neck and face.   
Hullo, Snuffles, Snape said simply. He released the animal and with a little help from Dumbledore, stood up. Snuffles sat at their feet and listened as Lupin chattered happily to fill the quiet. Harry and Hermione moved closer.   
Harry whispered, not wanting to disturb Lupin's moment'. Snape looked to him, eyes guarded.  
We've moved a bench for you to sit on, he nodded off to the side and was rewarded with an embarrassed smile. The tired professor quietly walked to the bench with the students and sat down gratefully. Harry and Hermione sat with him, Ron stood to one side. Harry slipped a hand onto the older wizard's arm, a slow energy feed following.  
It's ok, Potter, Snape growled quietly.  
Yes, it is, Harry smiled in agreement, not releasing the feed. It was going to be a long day and he'd need the energy. They watched the DADA professor's animated gestures as he looked over the castle. With an amused smile, Dumbledore moved over to the stone bench; Harry rose and let him sit by Snape.  
People were moving again, many coming towards Lupin to discuss the evening's festivities. There was a lot to be done. Harry noted Snuffles slip away and curl up at headmaster's feet. Another stone bench slid near to them. Fred and George Weasley sat themselves down pretending to watch the courtyard. With a smile, Dumbledore nudged Snape who looked at both young men.  
Good morning, Headmaster, Professor, Fred said quietly. Even the twins were subdued as Lupin continued to commandeer the bulk of attention in the courtyard.  
We're glad you're up and better, Professor Snape, George added. Snape allowed a small smile and whispered thanks.  
How are your potions going, gentlemen? Dumbledore asked mischievously. He had long gotten over his anger from the mishap earlier in the year.  
Oh, fine. Bill is very good at potions. He just doesn't  
appreciate our particular course of study, George answered a bit ruefully.  
Now, you, Professor, you had a good sense of what   
we were trying to do. Unfortunately Bill did not. We never  
were able to test out a few potions we were interested  
in, Fred said regretfully. Snape sat up a little, wondering where the conversation would lead them.   
If by good sense' you mean I kept you and your brother  
close to the emergency shower, then I would concur, he said with a slight growl. Harry had to turn and cover his mouth pretending to cough to keep from snickering.  
Well, yes, that would be one instance, allowed George,  
although we were referring more to your vast knowledge  
in brewing potions. You could easily tell what potential  
problems we would encounter by reviewing the ingredient  
list.  
When it was complete, Dumbledore said darkly, considering finding that lost anger. Snape nudged him gently.  
Yes, I was able to do that, Snape allowed gugdingly. Fred and George looked at one another, trying to decide whether they should continue. With a slight shrug, George nodded at his twin.  
Well, we were wondering if you had time to consider our  
proposition. To be a silent partner in our endeavors, Fred quietly inquired. Snape drew in a deep breath, considering.  
I have had adequate time to consider, gentlemen, he allowed, but said no more. He still enjoyed baiting students; these two provided him much amusement. The twins again glanced at each other.  
Then, have you reached a decision, sir? George hesitated. Snape looked at them carefully, then Dumbledore.  
I find myself with some free time as certain assignments   
have been removed from my schedule. I suppose I  
could look over your potions' lists, if you were to send them  
to me, which was as close to yes' as he could get. A quick grin passed from one twin to the other, then quickly disappeared.  
That would be acceptable, Professor Snape. Perhaps  
we could speak later this weekend? Before we leave  
for home? Fred managed to keep calm.  
Certainly. Check with me at lunch tomorrow. I'm sure  
I will have some free time this weekend, Snape gave a quick smile, then turned his attention back to the castle as the final banner unfurled: the school standard over the main entry. The castle was all dressed up and ready to celebrate.  
Lupin finally noted the benches and the small group. He was a bit upset and approached them quickly.  
These benches shouldn't be here! he said aggressively.  
Put them back and straighten up the courtyard! The students looked surprised, Snape looked impassive. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and nudged the dog. Something was amiss but he couldn't put a finger on what.  
We'll put them back when we go in to breakfast, Snape said more gently than he felt. Lupin put his hands on his hips ready to scold them more, but Snuffles stood and went to nose the huffy wizard. A confused look passed over his face and he quickly tamped down his frustrations.  
Well, as long as you put them back, he patted the dog's head. The dog nudged him towards the stairs, up and into the castle. Snape and Dumbledore watched the duo disappear.  
He seems a bit controlling of late, Dumbledore remarked. Snape made no comment, simply glanced at him. Harry snorted.  
A bit? Professor Lupin has everything down to the linens  
and silver picked out for tonight, he began, he probably  
even told the house elves what to cook for breakfast.  
Fred and George excused themselves, moving their bench back. Ron followed, waving to Hermione and Harry to follow. The impromptu festivities were done; time for breakfast!  
I'll see you later, Professor Snape, Harry asserted as he headed off. Snape sighed and stretched a bit, soaking up the warm sun. He felt good and as long as he didn't move about too much he'd be fine for the evening.   
Ready, Professor? the Headmaster asked formally.  
Yes, Headmaster, Snape answered. They stood, returned their bench and proceeded into the castle.  
  
The day went quickly. Each house had about two hours to work on their part of the door. A rehearsal of toasts was held as well as a final run-through of the door presentations and Hermione's history. Dumbledore was very pleased.  
As the Headmaster headed up to his rooms he noted Lupin scurrying around with a set of brightly colored formal robes. He smiled thinking the younger man had purchased himself a new set for the evening. Personally, Dumbledore was trying to decide between his deep emerald green robes shot with gold or the black set with the stars and moon emblazoned all over.   
He didn't have to guess what Snape would wear; he'd brought up his formal velvet robes that morning after breakfast. He hadn't worn them in several years but they were in perfect shape. He supposed Snape would be bathing now in the Headmaster's washroom. He'd be next; it was nearing four o'clock and visitors would be arriving at 5:30.  
Entering his study he found Snape dressed, hair neatly pulled back in a simple tail talking with Harry. The boy was dressed in a handsome set of deep green robes which accentuated his eyes. Well, then, he'd wear his black astronomical robes.  
He'd just greeted the two when his door flew open and a slightly hysterical Lupin ploughed into the room.  
Severus! I've been looking everywhere for you! Here are  
your robes, and he held up the bright robes full of autumn oranges, yellows and greens. Snape raised a lip.  
I have no intentions of wearing those! he grumbled.   
I think Severus looks fine in his velvets, added Harry.  
NO! These were sent up special! You have to wear  
them Severus! Lupin nearly wailed. There was a scratching at the door and Snuffles managed to get into the study. He padded over to Lupin and transformed.  
Look, Remus, I told you, Snape won't wear those! What  
does it matter? Sirius Black stood next to his frantic friend, hand on shoulder.  
But he has to! Everything will be ruined if he doesn't, Lupin exclaimed. No one needed to look at Snape. He'd never agree to wearing the bright color. Nor would anyone expect him to.   
Look, Remus, I appreciate the fact you wanted to select  
something special, but I won't wear that! I just don't wear  
anything but black or very dark colors, Snape tried to be tactful. But Lupin would have none of it. Pushing his friend off he stormed up to the Potions Master.  
You _will_ wear these robes, Snape. You will, he asserted.  
No, I won't, Snape said quietly. Standing, he walked past Lupin.   
YES YOU WILL! Lupin shouted and whipping out his wand hit Snape's robe with a rending charm. The velvet robes nearly disintegrated leaving Snape standing in leggings and a shirt. Several emotions rocked the Potions Master's face, but finally it settled in anger. He stormed out the door.  
I WON'T. I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR DAMNED PARTY, EITHER! he shrieked, slamming the door behind him.  
He has to! muttered Lupin while the three wizards watched him cautiously.  
Remus, what's wrong? Sirius once more put a hand on his friend's shoulder. It doesn't matter what Snape wears.  
But these are special. They were sent here special, he murmured, upset. Harry looked at Dumbledore and stood, walking to the Headmaster he whispered,   
Something is very wrong, sir. This isn't like Professor   
Lupin at all. Dumbledore nodded in silent agreement.  
Go by the door, don't let Remus out, he said very quietly. Moving slowly, both wizards soon were at opposition, with Lupin and Black in the middle. Lupin was still babbling on about the robes when Black noted the movement. The Headmaster motioned for him to step aside. Slowly he pulled out his wand.  
Imperious Terminus! Dumbledore spat out, sending charm bolting into Lupin. The DADA Professor stood dazed, then slowly sank to his knees.  
Finitum Imperious Incantantum, the Headmaster sent a stronger charm, this rocked Lupin and he nearly pitched forward. A strange smell filled the air momentarily, then dissipated. After looking at Dumbledore, Black moved towards his friend.  
Remus? Are you all right? Hey Moony, Black slowly knelt by the trembling man and opened his arms. The dazed look cleared and Lupin stared at his friend.  
Oh, gods, Sirius! he exclaimed, falling into his friend's arms. Harry rushed forward to help his godfather and friend. Dumbledore came slower, waiting until the initial shock passed. Lupin was crying in relief as Sirius held him tight.  
sssh, it's ok Moony. It's all over now, he rocked Lupin gently. Dumbledore brushed Harry back.  
the older man asked gently, Remus? We need  
to talk. Tell us what happened to you.  
I think it was about a month ago, just after Severus repelled  
the dark wizards. I, I went into Hogsmeade for some  
supplies and ran into Lucius Malfoy, he swallowed painfully at the memory.  
He wasn't alone. They took me, oh Sirius, I was so  
frightened, Black simply held all the tighter waiting for his friend to continue.  
They took me to an old dilapidated manor and Vold, He who,  
Voldemort was there. They put me under an Imperious   
charm, they wanted to get Severus. They wanted him to  
wear this robe, but I don't know why. I've, I've been trying  
to let you know, anyone, that I wasn't in control, he started to cry again.  
I kept following Severus everywhere. I just thought he'd  
notice because he was a death eater.  
He said you were acting strange, Remus, Dumbledore told the distraught man gently.  
but he didn't understand and I just thought you were  
jealous, he lowered his face, somewhat embarrassed. How wrong he'd been. They all were quiet for a moment. Then Black looked up.  
What do they have planned for tonight, Remus? Did  
they tell you?  
I don't know. I managed to turn the robes that color;   
they were black to begin with, Lupin leaned against Sirius, glad for his closeness. Carefully levitating the robes away from them, Dumbledore set them on the end of the couch. He looked at the three wizards.  
We don't have much time. Something was planned for  
tonight and we have to be ready, he waited until he had their attention.  
Remus, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to go on with  
the program as best you can. Sirius will stay with you  
for the rest of the day and evening, the Headmaster turned to Harry.  
Would you go to the dungeons and explain to Severus  
what happened? Make him listen to you if you have to, he looked at the student.  
He'll listen, I'm sure. But what about formal robes? Does  
he have another set? Harry asked.  
I have a set he liked before, Dumbledore said. He walked quickly into his room and returned with deep green-black robes. Small dragons danced along the edges. Harry accepted them with a grin.  
We may be a little late; he was pretty mad, Harry said.  
We're all going to be late if we don't hurry! Black interjected. Come on, Moony, let's get you downstairs, ok? and he transformed back into the large black dog, Snuffles.  
  
Harry descended the stairs into the dungeons. Somehow he had the feeling he got the short end of the stick. Dumbledore was showering and the other two were going to the great hall. Squaring his shoulders he stood before the professor's door and knocked firmly.  
He did not notice the large figure in the shadows that had followed him down the hallway. Before it reached him the door swung open and Harry went inside. It listened, but decided the door was charmed, it could not open it and no noise came out at all. The stalker slunk back into the shadows, waiting.  
Come on, Potter, the voice hissed, haven't got all  
day. Be a good lackey and fetch whatever that traitor  
sent you for, the stalker missed the knock, thinking the boy had walked in on his own. He waited quite awhile. Nearly thirty minutes passed in that dark hall; he began to sweat. What if he missed Potter? He'd get toasted for damn sure. His boss did not tolerate any mistakes.  
Moving out of the shadows the cloaked figure tried the doors again, and again they did not move. Wondering how to proceed he listened carefully at the door, going as far as to charm his hearing.   
Nothing. Dead silence.  
By now Malfoy would be in position. Both of them. He wiped the sweat off his forehead just as the door began to open. Whipping out his wand he readied himself. Potter stepped out into the hallway.  
Got ya now, you rotten brat, and he quickly threw a binding charm capturing the youth. Before he could celebrate he was being thrown against the hard wall, his wand flying away from him. His own arms froze at his sides as a second person stepped out into the hall.  
hissed Snape as he leaned over and helped Harry up. Are you ok, Harry? he asked as he looked at the young man.   
Yes, I think so, Harry began, looking at the figure frozen against the wall.  
Who's that? and he let Snape step forward.  
the tall man spat out, lighting the would be attacker's face.  
Goyle! Whatever are you doing here? Snape began then froze.  
If Goyle is here, so is Lucius, he growled between clenched teeth.   
Come, Harry. He won't be going anywhere, and he sent a second binding charm to hold the man in place. Together they strode up the stairway out of the dungeon.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the great hall facing the one person he had no interest in seeing: Lucius Malfoy. surprisingly enough, his son Draco was not visible. He carefully put on his best poker face.  
Well, Lucius, a pleasure to see you. I missed your name on  
the rsvp lists, he managed. The cold man smiled, but it was not a happy smile.  
Perhaps because I did not receive an invitation, Headmaster,  
an oversight, I'm sure, he stepped closer to the older man. Dumbledore held his ground.  
I doubt that, Lucius, he shot back just as cold. He noted Harry Potter coming towards him carrying a goblet of punch. He wanted to warn the lad off, to stay away, but Harry seemed to think he was suppose to be coming over. Lucius smile warmed as the young man stepped up.  
Harry, thank you so much, he turned to Dumbledore.  
I ran into Harry when I arrived and asked for him to fetch  
you a drink. I'm sure you're parched. the Headmaster did not like this turn of events and Harry seemed a bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He reached out to take the goblet.  
Actually, I'm not really thirsty. I've only just arrived  
myself. We had a problem with some formal robes that  
needed to be taken care of immediately, and he gazed into Malfoy's treacherous eyes. He held the goblet loosely, then gripped it. He considered taking a drink just to have something to do in that chasm of silence when a voice broke through the general babble around them.  
Albus! Wait for me! It was Snape. Dumbledore turned in confusion. Snape never, _never_ addressed him by his given name in public. Someone was following him, but their cloak was pulled up close covering the face. Plus the person seemed to be hiding behind him. Very strange.   
The goblet was forgotten for the moment. Snape hurried up and smiled warmly, surprising both men and student.  
Why, Lucius Malfoy, what a delight and surprise. And   
Potter! How fortuitous. I was just thinking of you! the Potions Master reached out and took the goblet from Dumbledore.  
You don't want punch, Albus. I'm sure Lupin arranged  
for something stronger for us. Here, Harry. You look  
like you could use a cold drink! and he handed the goblet to Harry who nervously licked his lips, looking from Malfoy to Dumbledore.  
Oh, go on, Harry, have a swallow. I'm sure the elves  
knocked themselves out brewing it, he looked directly into Malfoy's eyes, don't you agree, Malfoy? As the goblet rose two things happened simultaneously. Malfoy raised his hand and dashed the goblet to the floor and Snape drew his wand.   
he hissed, catching Lucius easily. He turned and bound Harry with the next breath.   
Dumbledore began, and then stopped as the mysterious shadow stepped out and dropped his cloak.  
and he looked at both boys. Snape's gaze never left Malfoy.  
This is bold, especially for you, Lucius, Snape began. Quickly understanding everything at once, Dumbledore took Snape's elbow and whispered into his ear. A short nod and both bound persons were carefully levitated towards a doorway. Although most people didn't really noticed the exchange fully, the Minister of Magic did and strode forward.   
Headmaster, really! he began to pull out his wand. It was quickly intercepted by Snape.  
Do not, minister, he hissed. Fudge glared angrily.  
How dare you bind this man! I invited him when I found  
out he'd not been invited. A glaring oversight, Headmaster! the minister's wand unbound Malfoy.  
I suspect this man was attempting to poison the   
Headmaster, Snape growled. As you can see, his  
accomplice is disguised. He moved so that Fudge could see both the bound Harry and the unbound. The minister colored unable to control his emotions.  
I do not pretend to understand what game is being played  
here, Snape, but you will not mistreat Mr. Malfoy, he turned to leave. Lucius, let's go. This is a farce!  
Malfoy leaned close to Snape,  
Mark my words, traitor, you will be punished. I look   
forward to seeing you in my dungeons soon, he hissed. Both Dumbledore and Snape heard him clearly. The evil man turned and stomped away leaving the bound Harry with them. The accomplice looked nervously from wizard to wizard but could not call out. Snape resumed levitating him into a small meeting room.  
After making sure both the minister and Malfoy had left Dumbledore hurried back to Snape and the Harrys. The false Harry was seated in a chair, still partially bound.  
They've left by coach, Dumbledore informed the room. He turned to the unHarry. And who have we here? he asked with a penetrating stare.  
Since Goyle is downstairs bound I would guess either  
another lackey of Malfoy's or possibly Draco. He did   
hit the punch away; he'd do that for his son, Snape growled.  
The potion should wear off soon, it's been nearly an  
hour, the Headmaster commented. They sat, waiting. Harry was upset, but figured he wasn't as upset as his counterpart. After ten minutes Draco slowly reappeared. Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
Now that Mr. Malfoy has rejoined us you may leave, Harry.  
I will join you shortly. Please let Professor Lupin know I'll  
be there! and he led Harry to the door and closed it firmly behind him. He turned and focused his considerable attention on the remaining student. Snape lifted his wand and released him.  
So, Mr. Malfoy, an explanation would be appreciated, the Headmaster sat stiffly in a chair. Draco licked his lips wondering what he was to do. Wondering what they were going to do to him. Snape leaned forward, as if reading his mind.  
he began more kindly than Dumbledore would have preferred.  
I believe your father asked you to help him but I don't   
think you knew exactly what he planned to do. Draco looked up into Snape's eyes.  
What are you going to do to me, sir? he asked, voice cracking slightly. Snape looked at him thoughtfully.  
I am going to do nothing to you, Draco. We only ask  
that you tell us what you know, he said calmly. Draco swallowed dryly. With a wave of Snape's hand a pitcher of cold juice appeared. He poured out a glass, sipping it, then passed it to Draco. The gesture was not lost on the young man. He drank deeply then held the glass, staring into it.  
My father was upset when he was not invited, at least   
that was what he told me. He wanted to come, if only to  
upset you, Headmaster, Draco took another sip and set the glass down.  
He also mentioned wanting to see the savior of Hogwarts'.  
And the disguise? Dumbledore pressed.  
Part of the surprise', I suppose. Although now I see he  
wanted you to drink some potion he put in the goblet. I  
guess it was poison. He kept the vial, Draco said quietly.  
Dumbledore thought quietly about the young man sitting nervously in front of him. He could not punish him even if he had known what his father had planned. Plus he wanted to be sure Draco would be back at Hogwarts next school year; if only to keep an eye on him. He slowly stood.  
I thank you for your honesty, Mr. Malfoy. I must go and  
perform my duties. Professor? Would you please see to  
Mr. Malfoy's safe conduct out of the castle? Provide him  
a carriage to Hogsmeade and sufficient monies to secure both  
lodgings for tonight and a ticket on the express tomorrow, Dumbledore walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
I have to go? Draco asked. Snape looked at him quietly.  
Yes, Draco. You will go home early. I will send an owl ahead  
to the Three Broomsticks and have a room ready for you.  
We will also send an owl to your mother so she will expect  
you on the train tomorrow evening.  
Draco sat silently, trying to figure out everything that had happened to him. He had been eager to please his father, to be part of the plan to disrupt the celebration. But the cold hard fact that _he'd_ given poison to the Headmaster shook him. Draco had been certain he wanted to follow his father's footsteps and become one of Voldemort's inner circle. Now he felt betrayed.   
Snape again leaned towards the boy.  
Draco, you need to be careful now. You are moving in  
dangerous circles.  
he said palely. Snape shifted slightly.  
I have moved in those circles for over twenty years,  
child. I was once dazzled by the power and the glory. It is  
all a lie.  
But, but my father says we'll rule the world. We will be  
in power, he tried to feel the surge he used to feel when his father confided in him.  
Look at me, Draco. Am I benefitting from my long   
years as a death eater? Do you see wealth? Friends?  
Comforts? No. I have received nothing for my service   
except pain. Both physical and emotional pain, Snape leaned back.  
Yes, Draco. I am traitor. I spied on Voldemort and brought  
the information back to the Headmaster. I couldn't murder  
people simply because they weren't pureblood'. I   
couldn't torture people because they didn't follow some  
grand, ego-bloated scheme. No one has the right to control others for their own profit and amusement, Snape's eyes sought Draco's.  
Voldemort will force you to do things for him, things that  
will disgust you. Only because he can. It amuses him.   
I'm sure he's waiting patiently for your father's report now.  
How the great Dumbledore fell and the traitor delivered to  
the dungeons. What will be your father's reward, Draco,  
when he turns up empty-handed?  
Draco squirmed. He remembered times when his father seemed to be in pain after returning from a meeting with Voldemort. He recalled Christmas vacation, his father had been bedridden with some sort of injury to his leg.  
The last time I failed Voldemort with your father I was   
bedridden for a week while the healer put my insides  
back together. I was more fortunate than your father, he  
also had his tendons severed from the extreme use of the  
cruciatus curse. Draco, the doctors had to reattach his  
muscles. That was _his_ reward. Draco shivered under the dark gaze of the Potions Master.  
I'm sure your father has not spoken to you of this part  
of his service to Voldemort. I'm also sure you've seen  
no other rewards. Just a promise that someday, when  
Voldemort takes control he'll have power. Power to hurt  
those weaker than himself. Draco recalled punishments from his father when he'd disappointed him. As a younger child they'd been simple, no dessert, a couple of spanks, left in his room on the bed for a span of time. But since Voldemort had risen, just this past year in fact, punishments had taken a decidedly nasty turn. He realized he _feared_ his father and his reactions. Even though Draco had done what he'd been told to do he was certain he'd be punished for failure'. Was this what the reward' was? To be able to hurt someone weaker? Snape had given him a great deal to think about.  
Let's go. I will arrange for the carriage and send some  
house elves for your things, Snape walked to the door and waited for the younger man to collect his thoughts and follow him. They walked together through the castle, stopping in an office to write a note and summon Beryl to get Draco's things. The owls were dispatched and within 20 minutes Draco was climbing into a silent carriage with a small purse of galeons in his hand.  
Snape grasped the student's arm.  
I believe you don't like what is going on around you. I also  
know you are more capable than you realize. You don't   
need to follow your father. You can choose another route.  
Think about your choices, Draco. Think long and hard.   
Goodbye. As the Potions Master started to move back Draco grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Snape held him gently, patting his back, then put him back onto the seat.  
Goodbye, Draco, the door closed and the young man was carried away into the dark night.


	5. Parties and Plans

c5parties 

title: Of Parties and Plans  
author: Raven Dancer  
  
disclaimer: All characters property of JK Rowlings with the exceptions of the Drs. Barnes and Beryl.   
  
summary: As the Door Rehanging party ends and the school year draws to a close, Black is attended to and plans are made for the summer.   
  
  
Severus Snape walked through the main doors into the great hall. Tables had been pushed against the walls and a rather large crowd filled the middle, in various groupings listening to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, introduce a group of Ravenclaw students to come forward. He'd missed the Slytherin and Gryffindor contributions to the great doors' decorations.  
Smiling briefly, rather out of character for the Potions Master, Snape slipped passed the nervous group of students and walked into the throng. He wished to be as inconspicuous as possible and his entrance had not helped him. Fortunately the Headmaster didn't stop to make any remarks, rather allowed the students to have their turn. Thirsty, he secured a goblet and pitcher of juice and sat quietly in the back listening to the presentation.  
A cold, wet nose nudged his arm as he leaned back.   
Hullo, Snuffles, he said quietly, running a hand over the dog's head. He briefly wondered how Black liked being petted. He left his hand on the animagus's back as he sipped his juice.  
like a drink? he asked and the dog seemingly nodded. He poured some iced blackberry juice into a small bowl and set it on the floor.  
It's not too sweet, and I added water to it, he explained. The dog slowly lapped up some liquid before resettling against the wizard's robes. Snape returned his hand to his back and they relaxed together watching Dumbledore and Lupin present the final set of Hufflepuffs to explain their section of the door.  
Bet they say something about stalwart protectors' Snape murmured. Snuffles snorted and then they both had to fight back a chuckle when the child speaking actually said the phrase.  
Nice to know some things are consistent, Snape whispered. The dog rested his head on his knee, slightly growling in agreement. They sat together while Hermione Granger came forward and read the history of the doors starting with the selection of the wood by Goderick Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw to the original protecting charms developed by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Snape noted Louise Sprout's broad smile and nodded towards the witch with an answering small smile. The history progressed through the witch trails when the first confundus charms were laid on the castle to keep it hidden from a growing population of concerned muggles. Tri wizard tournaments were mentioned then the significant contributions to the wizarding world from staff and students of Hogwarts. Hermione was careful to refer back to the doors throughout all of this events up to the most recent attack.  
He had not heard _this_ part of the history. The final draft he'd read just two days ago did not mention the attack or him at all! Why was she mentioning _his_ name for gods sake. He had nothing to do with the doors whatsoever. But his name was more than mentioned and a swell of applause rose around him as everyone's attention in that hall turned to him.  
At the very least Snuffles stayed at his side as he stood slowly to accept the accolades. Otherwise he might have bolted from the room. He noted Dumbledore had managed to get to him and was hugging him tightly, then with the dog nudging and the Headmaster pulling he was dragged up to the doors into the middle of all the celebration. The last place he'd wanted to be.  
He didn't have to speak (which was very fortunate at the moment as he didn't know how to properly take points away from Albus) but stood there holding a goblet of champagne as the students came forward to toast the doors.  
The first year students, a Gryffindor and Slytherin, interesting combination, came first.  
A toast of thanks to the protectors of Hogwarts, long  
may they serve as our gateway, the young girl's voice piped up over the boy's. Nearly immediately the second year's spokeswizard came forth.  
To the wizards who crafted the wood, may their gift  
continue to watch over us and keep us from harm, he held his goblet high then moved to his place in the forming line. It wasn't until 5th year that Snape was worked obliquely into the toast. Again, he didn't recall this from the earlier practices and he supposed it was for the best. He'd never would have agreed to it.  
To the doors that protected us, to the Wizard who   
defended us and delivered us from our enemies, Ron Weasley grinned as he held his cup up to a rousing acclaim. Snape sneered briefly, before smiling himself.  
The sixth years gave a long toast, giving thanks to the doors and the founding wizards that created them. Finally, the seventh years stepped forward,  
Being last is an honor that should not be taken lightly, nor  
should the toast be limited to the doors themselves, both witch and wizard raised their goblets.  
A toast to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts'   
school, long has he worked, watching us grow like the   
saplings that grew to become these doors, the witch, Alicia Spinnet, Gryffindor, spoke.  
A toast to one of his most gifted and faithful saplings, an  
oak tree of great strength, Severus Snape, Potions Master  
of Hogwarts and defender of the students and staff therein, Christopher Harper, Ravenclaw, voiced. The raised their goblets to the two men.  
To the doors of Hogwarts, long may they protect us! The hall burst forth, goblets high  
To the doors of Hogwarts, long may they protect us! came the reply and with many clinks of goblets the champagne was sipped and pleased voices filled the hall.   
After sipping, Snape turned to the dog, holding the goblet close to him.  
To the doors, he said quietly and Snuffles gave a short bark, his long tongue carefully lapping up some champagne. The bubbles tickled his nose and he sneezed.  
Watch that, dog. You'll get tipsy, cautioned the Potions Master as he took a last swig.  
Eww, dog spit, Snape complained, making a horrible face.  
Dumbledore laughed, refilling Snape's goblet. Handing the bottle to a passing student, he guided the Potions Master away from the doors to a table.  
I wish to speak with you later, Severus, but now we must  
put on our party hats, Dumbledore smiled broadly at the students and staff that chatted about them. It had been a wonderful dedication and now dinner would be served. Snape found himself seated next to his best friend trying to make casual conversation with the students and staff that had seated themselves at the table.  
Bill Weasley had managed to snag the chair next to him and was discussing several finer points of teaching potions with him. McGonagall was there, adding her two cents about the importance of transfiguration. A fine argument was brewing between the two professors. Next to McGonagall was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The table was rounded off with Rosemerta from Hogsmeade one of her bartenders who's name escaped him. Snape ate quietly listening to the conversations flowing around him.  
Tea and dessert had come up when people once more began moving about the room to talk. Harry was describing a quidditch move from the motions he was making to a very interested bartender. Rosemerta was leaning against the man, looking rather bored. McGonagall was trying to convince Dumbledore to side with her in the transfigurations versus potions debate (fortunately unsuccessfully) while Hermione supplied fuel to both sides delighting in the dissension.  
Snape was tired, leaning back with a cup of tea. He wondered if he'd been social enough for the Headmaster's tastes. He very much wanted to go down to his rooms and fall asleep. Dumbledore had mentioned Flitwick had taken care of Goyle so there didn't seem to be any further obligations tonight. His eyelids seemed to be having a hard time staying open when he felt a gentle warmth invading his body.  
Past our bedtime, Professor Snape? Jeffrey Barnes smiled down at him, his hands massaging his shoulders. Snape shyly smiled in return, looking up at him. A snort of laughter brought him more fully awake and he glanced with a frown at McGonagall and Weasley. Before he could retort Barnes upped the energy flow slightly which had a calming effect. The Potions Master settled back and simply closed his eyes to the annoying people. Before he could actually fall asleep, though, Barnes urged him up.  
Walk with me, Severus, I need some air, the Healer steered him out of the room. They walked through the hallways towards the Headmaster's offices.  
Thank you, Barnes, I was a bit beyond my limit, Snape offered gruffly.   
No problem. I needed to get away from Dad and his  
little games, he shrugged. Snape looked at him curiously.  
the Potions Master queried.  
Nothing of importance, just him thinking I need to settle  
down' and produce offspring, Barnes complained. Snape smiled in sympathy although he wondered what it would be like to settle down'. The idea of offspring was well beyond his ken, but to settle down certainly sounded nice. The only thing he had to look forward to was a painful death. The thought quickly wiped the smile from his face although he tried not to damping the Healer's good spirits.  
Barnes went all the way up to the Headmaster's office and waited until he came out of the loo.  
Come on, lie on the couch and let me give you a quick  
once-over, the doctor smiled benignly. Snape actually laughed.  
Oh, yes, let me just give a look, he mimicked Barnes,   
you'll just put me to sleep, he grumbled.  
You were falling asleep to begin with, this way I can charm  
your dreams for you and you'll rest better, the Healer made no excuses, just offered a small present. Snape moved to the couch and curled up around the pillows, a blanket wafted down over him as Barnes sat by him.   
Ok, Severus, just relax, he said soothingly, a hand on his back slowly dipping into him filling him with warmth. The Potions Master sighed, then unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. He was asleep before Barnes had finished the charm.  
  
Hours later the party moved upstairs. At least Dumbledore stumbled along with Lupin and Black. All three had managed to get into the something stronger' and the dog staggering along made for much laughter among the remaining staff and older students.  
We'll be lucky if they don't sic the animal protection   
league on us, the Headmaster teased as attempted to climb the moving stairs. Finally Lupin picked most of the dog up with Dumbledore steadying them as best he could. All three fell through the door and landed on the floor in a fit of giggles and snorts.  
The noise woke Snape who wished they'd just all shut up. He curled more securely around his pillows and dragged the blanket over his head.  
Lupin said loudly, you'll wake Sevi, you dumb  
dog. Snuffles growled then hiccuped several times before changing back into Black.  
Ger-off, you dumb werewolf. I won't wake im. You're  
gonna wake im ssshhing like that, he pushed on his friend in mock anger.  
You won't wake him. I'm sure Barnes helped him fall  
asleep, Dumbledore sounded the best of the lot without slurs or hic-cups. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked at Snape.  
'course, he should be in bed, not out here, he muttered and suddenly Snape found himself floating in the air moving towards the bedroom.  
He's not in his sleep clothes, Albus, Lupin observed, and a second charm hit him, robes,shoes and all falling off leaving him shivering in leggings. Snape peered out at the three wizards observing him but made no noise. The last thing he wanted to deal with was drunken wizards.   
Now attired to their liking, Snape was brought into the bedroom and put on the bed, lovingly tucked in.   
There, that's better, proclaimed Dumbledore.   
You two can fight over the couch, I'm going to bed  
myself, he added, starting to pull off robes and excess clothes. Nodding at the advice, Black and Lupin headed out to the sitting area.  
Best put a locking charm on the door so we don't  
get any surprise visitors in the morning, the Headmaster cautioned.   
  
Snape lay in the bed long enough for the three wizards to fall asleep. He pushed up and went to the loo. That cold air had been a real wake-up for parts of him. Then he went into the main room noting Lupin curled up on the couch and Black draped over the lounge. With a grin he sent blankets over the two bodies, adjusting the lounge slightly so Black would actually be comfortable (he didn't think a body should bend quite that way). He charmed the door so it would give a warning before opening. As an added precaution he cast a concealment charm over the animagus. He could see him, Lupin would be able to, also. But until Black was awake he'd be hidden beneath the folds of the blanket.  
With a yawn (and a shiver) the Potions Master returned to the bedroom and crawled back into bed.  
a quiet voice slightly surprised him.  
Yes, Albus, he replied as he settled around his pillows again. I just checked out Black and Lupin and made sure the  
door was charmed, big yawn. Concealed Black, so don't  
panic if you don't see him in the morning, sigh of contentment as the pillow and covers cooperated.  
the voice called again. With a grumble Snape rolled over and faced his mentor. Who was talking in his sleep. The Potions Master noted he looked somewhat upset. A nightmare? Albus Dumbledore was having a nightmare? Very carefully he reached out to smooth the hair away from the older man's face.  
Don't, come back, the wizard mumbled.   
Albus? ssshh. It's ok, Snape tried to soothe him. But the dream seemed to pick up in intensity and the man's hands began to twitch.  
Noo, Sev, please, no, short breathes now. Snape scooted closer and physically pulled the Headmaster to him, turning him so he was cradled against him.  
he said sharply, wake up! It's ok! the body stiffened with a sharp jerk then hands fully animated and fisted into his sleep shirt.  
Severus? Child? the whisper voice cut through Snape. Must have been a _bad_ dream.  
I'm here Albus. It was a dream, you're just fine, he murmured, running a hand over the trembling back.  
You, you were hurt, you were dying, I couldn't get to  
you, Dumbledore moaned as he curled more fully against his companion.   
I'm fine, Albus. Just a bad dream. See? I'm right here, Snape rocked a little comforting the older man the best he could.  
I don't generally have bad dreams, Severus, Dumbledore finally managed to realize where he was.  
I don't. That was too real, too real, he muttered.  
Well, how much of Hagrid's special juice' did you drink,  
Albus? It always gives me unsettled dreams, Snape teased gently. His companion snorted.  
Me? Drink anything stronger than tea? he denied it.  
Yes, you, old fool. That stuff should come with warning  
labels, Snape actually nuzzled his hair, cuddling the older man just like he'd been held.  
Well, maybe a shot or two, Dumbledore acquiesced, fully settled against the thin body. Snape yawned again and sighed.  
So, there. Terrible stuff. Always have to try a second  
shot to see if it is really that awful. Followed by a third   
because by then it seems to have an interesting flavor. If   
you live to take the fourth shot, hang it up, Snape replied with a grin. The Headmaster chuckled into his shoulder, then pulled in a long yawn too.  
Sleep, Albus. I've checked the doors and covered Black  
and Lupin, Snape said.  
agreed Dumbledore as he curled tighter. With a sigh Snape shifted slightly getting comfortable. They fell back asleep.  
  
The door went off fairly early the next morning by Dumbledore's' diminished standards. Snape was up reading quietly sipping tea. He answered, making excuses for the Headmaster and DADA professor. He arranged a late afternoon appointment with Mcgonagall who seemed too bouncy.  
They did make it up here? Including the dog? she asked as he ushered her back out.  
Oh, yes, they're all asleep still. I believe they came up  
well after midnight, he said.  
Good! Well, I'll be back later, Severus, and she left him to his book and tea. The Headmaster wandered out, wanting to know who stopped by and who was playing the drums so loudly.  
Ah, yes, you drank some of Hagrid's brew, didn't you? Snape had said with a snicker. The Headmaster gave him a sour look.  
Go take a shower and I'll call up some strong tea. That  
should help dispel the headache, he finished. Dumbledore grumbled as he went into the washroom. When he came out, grudgingly admitting to himself he did feel somewhat better, he noted two more casualties of Hagrid's brew sitting at the table nursing cups of tea.  
I don't see why you won't make us a potion for the   
headache at least, Black was complaining. Lupin tried to nod in agreement but ended up groaning and holding his head.  
The whole purpose of a hangover to to make sure you  
don't drink too much again, Snape was smiling, thoroughly enjoying their pain. Dumbledore came over, accepting a cup of hot brew.  
I think we've learned the importance of moderation,   
Severus, he said tersely. Snape's grin widened. But he also moved over to the cupboard and selected a few ingredients stored there. Opening the tea pot the Potions Master began humming to himself as he added a variety of leaves and pinches of powder. Giving a stir he sampled the result, wrinkled his nose he reached for the honey and added a good healthy stream. Again he stirred and sampled. Satisfied, he poured out three fresh cups and traded with the grouchy, hung-over wizards.  
Be sure to inhale first, like this, and Snape cupped the tea breathing deeply. All three men followed suit, the subtle fragrances filled their noses and lungs. One by one they took tentative sips. Quickly they were filled with magical warmth, the headaches soothed and pinched expressions relaxed.  
I told you he was good to have around, Lupin sighed as his clenched muscles loosened. He rotated his head enjoying the freedom from pain.  
Ok, ok, I concede, rumbled Black as he took another long sip. Snape settled back in his chair with a slight sneer.  
Oh, am I, now, he said evenly. Dumbledore looked at the Potions Master measuring the tone. He patted his friend on his shoulder.  
Yes, you are. I like you here even if you hadn't brewed  
the potion, he said with a smile. Snape held his small anger a moment then allowed himself to calm down. It really didn't matter what anyone thought about him, except for Albus. Albus loved him.  
What about some breakfast, then? Lupin said hoping to push the unkind remark behind.  
I think you'll have to settle for lunch, Remus, it's rather  
after noon, Snape said. A glance at the clock showed it to be nearly two o'clock.  
I need a shower, first, mumbled Black, pushing up.  
I should too, I feel really grungy, Lupin admitted. Dumbledore offered clothing and sent the two off to bathe and dress while Snape called up Dobby for a late lunch.  
  
When they returned, feeling significantly better, a literal smorgasbord was laid out: sliced meats, pate, cheese, bread, crackers, several salads, sliced fruits and vegetables. Snape and Dumbledore had already piled a variety of foods on their plates and had large goblets full of sparkling juice.  
With gusto, both men filled their own plates and then sat down with their friends. Juices were poured and they silently and steadily ate, not stopping until a significant dent was made in the spread.  
Finally Lupin pushed back holding his goblet.  
Well, I for one thank you Severus, for your potion. I feel   
great! the DADA professor announced, sipping his drink. Snape nodded.  
Not a problem, he said smoothly, spreading a little pate on several crackers. He added some sliced apple and cheese next to them before sitting back himself to nibble.  
I want to thank you, Headmaster, Black settled with plate of fruit balanced on his lap, for allowing me to come visit. I get  
tired of running around on four legs. Snape looked over at his old nemesis. He was no longer angry at the man, but he could still get annoyed.  
Have you ever considered masking your appearance? the Potions Master asked evenly. Black glanced at him.  
Yes, I've transfigured parts of myself, but it takes a lot  
of energy and it's difficult to make exactly the same  
changes day to day. Even the muggles notice after awhile, Black sighed.  
You're thinking magic, Black, Snape commented. I was  
thinking more along the lines of a haircut, dye and a little  
cosmetic surgery.  
The animagus just stared at him.  
He has a point, Sirius. I mean, if you went blonde and   
spiked your hair, added Dumbledore  
And maybe an earring? It'd be easy to reduce your  
nose a bit and lighten your eyebrows, Lupin jumped in.  
ARE YOU SAYING MY NOSE IS TOO BIG? Black yelled at Lupin.  
Well, it'd be easy to do, Lupin tried explain.  
Yes, Black, your nose is too big, Snape deadpanned, staring with a wicked grin at the angry wizard. Black still had a hair-trigger temper and in the moment the words came out Snape nearly regretted it as the man lunged over the table spilling a fresh pitcher of juice all over him. Lupin snagged his friend's robes and hauled him back.  
Sirius! Stop that! Lupin chastised. Dumbledore was to his feet making sure Snape was ok. He was a bit worried the Potions Master would retaliate.   
Dripping, Snape slowly stood up glaring evilly at the restrained man. He did not do anything but pull the wet robe off and move back from the table.  
Excuse me, gentlemen, he said icily.  
  
When he returned in dry clothing, settling for thick socks while Dobby worked on cleaning and drying his slippers, he found the table cleaned up and tea set out. Several desserts were being sampled; the group had moved to the sitting area. Black looked up at the Potions Master.  
he said sulkily. Snape merely nodded his acceptance.  
I was being serious about the hair and all, Black, he tried to return the conversation back.  
I never thought about that before, a subdued Black responded.   
Snape drew out his wand, short, blondish red,   
spiked. Black stood and looked in a mirror on the mantle. Lupin took his wand out.  
Lighten the eyebrows, a little off the nose, he continued the alterations.  
Strategic jewelry, Dumbledore joined in adding his own thoughtful' touches.  
Lupin changed the robe, and sweater. Black turned and looked at the three wizards.  
Ooh, glasses would just do the trick, Dumbledore added smoky-clear lenses and frames.  
Their fun was interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened and in walked McGonagall and Flitwick.  
Oh, sorry Albus, we thought everyone would have cleared  
out by now, the witch said looking at the small party. She did not seemed surprised at Black; neither did Flitwick.  
Good afternoon, Professors, and? Flitwick prompted, wishing to be introduced. Snape broke out of the trance they seemed to be trapped in.  
Yes, this is Seri. He's a friend of Remus's. They met  
while he was traveling, from what he's been telling us, He nudged Lupin quickly. Lupin sprung up and pulled Black over to the curious Charms teacher.  
Seri Hastings, this is Frederick Flitwick, our Charms   
Professor and this is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfigurations  
Professor, Lupin managed to make introductions. Hands were shook all around and now all six people sat and discussed the aftermath of the party. If either person had any idea Seri Hastings was Sirius Black, they made no indication.   
At one point in the discussions Dumbledore leaned over and whispered into Snape's ear. With a shrug Snape stood and contacted Dobby, giving him quiet instructions. The elf grinned and sped off. After twenty minutes, and the departure of Flitwick and McGonagall, another tap sounded at the door. This time it opened to reveal Harry, Hermione and Ron.   
I know you sent just for me, Headmaster, but we were  
about to go down to dinner and you didn't mention it  
was private, Harry began by way of apology.  
No problem, Harry. Come in and have a seat. This  
will only take a moment, Dumbledore cheerfully waved the trio over to the couch and chairs. They nodded their greetings to Lupin and Snape, giving Black a curious once-over.  
I thought you'd like to meet a friend of Professor Lupin's  
who arrived just this afternoon, the Headmaster smiled and indicated the spiky haired man.  
Seri, meet Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger  
and Ron Weasley, Lupin said smoothly.   
This is Seri Hastings, Harry, he continued with a smile. Harry and Ron managed to shake hands with the newcomer then sat back down waiting for whatever else would come. Snape smiled.  
So, Seri, do you believe me now? the Potions Master asked.  
I wasn't so sure with just McGonagall and Flitwick, Seri admitted, But my own Godson!   
Harry was confused. Godson?   
Speaking of which, Harry asked carefully, has anyone seen   
Snuffles this morning? I left him in the great hall last night.  
You lost your dog, Potter? Snape asked with a slight sneer.  
Harry shook his head.  
More like misplaced, I suspect, said Dumbledore with a straight face. He nodded at Black.  
Harry, look, Seri said, transforming into a large black dog. He wagged his tail and nudged his shocked Godson.  
  
Seri Hastings was created that evening with a hair cut and bleaching potion from Snape and a careful nose trim by Lupin. Hermione donated a small gold earring.  
I suppose we're all accomplices, Ron said quietly, looking  
at Seri.   
Suppose so, he returned happily, and I want to   
celebrate!  
I won't make any more potions if you get into Hagrid's  
stuff, warned Snape darkly.  
Oh, no, I don't want to go out tonight or even get  
drunk! Seri exclaimed. I want to go on a vacation with  
my Godson! I want to be free! Black-now-Hastings swung around exultantly.  
That might be difficult, Dumbledore began not knowing how to quell Black's emotional roller coaster.  
Tell you what, Seri, Lupin began, why don't you, Snape and  
I go tromp around Europe for a couple weeks, get you used  
to being around people and crowds again. Snape sat up rather appalled.  
Me? You want me to go off traipsing around with you  
two? he asked incredulous.  
Yes, I do. You need to get out just as much as Seri! How  
long has it been since you've been abroad? he asked. Snape blushed slightly and Dumbledore patted him on the arm.  
Go on, Severus, you'll enjoy the art museums, he encouraged. He glanced at the DADA professor.  
He's never really been, the Headmaster explained. What followed was a quick discussion of places to visit. Dumbledore cautioned them about staying together. He was especially adamant that Snape not be left alone at any point. Lupin could understand the need, but Black just nodded and pressed on with ideas.   
Then I could pick up Harry in three weeks? he asked eagerly.  
Yes, again, only if you don't leave Harry alone, either! Dumbledore said.   
You can take him to Muggle London for a week or so then  
come out to my beach house, he smiled at the idea.  
Severus and I have been discussing teaching Harry,  
as well as Hermione and Ronald, some more advanced  
magic. Seri looked concerned.   
Given how the three of them always land in the middle  
of some odd plot, Snape said a bit sarcastically, either by  
someone else's designs or by their own recklessness, we  
wanted to give them a few more ways to protect   
themselves.  
Like summer school, Dumbledore took over. I've already  
sent owls to Hermione and Ronald's parents. I used the  
muggle post for your Uncle, Harry, he smiled mischievously at the young man.  
That's so great! Harry bubbled, I get my Godfather and  
I only have to stay with the Dursley's three weeks! His friends were quick to congratulate him.  
Well, then, it looks like we've got ourselves a great  
summer planned! enthused Black, a toast!' he lifted his goblet and the group followed suit, lifting their assorted tea cups and juice goblets in an impromptu toast.  
TO SUMMER!


End file.
